Such a sorting device is known from American patent application US 2005/0110210 A1. In FIG. 5 therein, a sorting device is described with four receiving bins, disposed on top of each other and adjustable in height, for selectively receiving cards transported from the input bin via a common conveyor track to the receiving bins. A disadvantage of said prior art sorting device is that, due to the common conveyor track, all cards must be transported sequentially by the common conveyor track in order to arrive at the selected receiving bin. In order to place the cards in one of the four receiving bins disposed on top of each other, the receiving bins must, in the most unfavorable case, be moved up or down over a considerable distance.
That renders said prior art sorting device relatively voluminous and slow.